en silence
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles :: surtout Kendappa Ô en interaction avec d'autres, mais aussi Yasha Ô, Ashura et Kujaku :: 21ème vignette : Ashura versus un démon. 22e: la fin d'Aizenmyo Ô. 23e: Rasetsu a abandonné son clan. 24e: et Yama a suivi son exemple. 25e: Taishaku Ten, jusqu'aux pires extrémités. MàJ, 26e: Taishaku, Sôma/Kendappa, mansuétude. ::surtout du gen, yuri, vague het et yaoi:
1. Kendappa, Karura, Karyô, en silence

**Titre :** en silence  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Rg Veda  
**Personnages :** Kendappa Ô, Karura Ô, Karyôbinga  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

pour Darshion, Kendappa Ô et Karyôbinga, prompt : "silence"  
(environ 160 mots)

oOo

Elle avait promis de revenir au Tenkū et accompagner de sa harpe le chant de la petite Karyōbinga. Juste toutes les deux, la musique que l'une et l'autre aiment tant, et Karura Ō pour laquelle elles ont toutes deux une tendre affection, qui les écouterait.

La chambre dont cette enfant ne pouvait sortir n'était pas triste pour autant, toujours habitée par son chant joyeux de tout moment, et par le murmure du vent quand elle se taisait. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'est plus qu'une cage vide où règne un silence assourdissant pour qui se souvient de la voix de la petite princesse. Même le vent n'ose plus y gémir, depuis qu'avec la chute de la Reine Bleue, son clan a préféré en sceller la fenêtre.

Kendappa Ō ne remettra plus jamais les pieds dans ce château, plus rien ne justifie sa présence ici désormais. La dernière mélodie chantée par Karyōbinga ne résonnera plus que dans sa mémoire.


	2. KendappaSôma, vis pour moi

**Titre :** vis pour moi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Rg Veda  
**Couple :** Kendappa Ô/Sôma  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

pour Nelja, le premier baiser de Sôma et Kendappa Ô  
(230 mots)

oOo

« C'est toute ma vie qui est morte avec mon clan, dit Sōma. J'aurais dû disparaître, moi aussi. Sans eux, qui suis-je encore ? »  
Mais, si abattue qu'elle soit, elle ne compte pas mettre fin à ses jours. Elle est forte, elle est jeune et ne demande qu'à vivre. Elle ne sait juste plus comment faire, si brutalement sortie du monde qu'elle connaissait.

Depuis qu'elle est apparue sur le chemin de Kendappa Ō, celle-ci entend bien la garder en vie. Cette fille n'avait pas peur, quand elle s'est jetée sur elle avec ce couteau. Elle n'avait plus la force pour finir son geste, à ce moment, mais elle est loin d'être faible, elle le sait.  
« Tes parents auraient été tristes de te voir mourir. Et je serais triste aussi si tu disparaissais, maintenant. Taishaku Ten t'a pris ta vie d'avant, mais tu peux encore vivre pour toi-même. »

Elle pose sa harpe –fait rarissime s'il en est- pour l'enlacer.  
« Si je te le demande, vivras-tu pour moi ? »  
Des images fugitives de toute sa famille, teintées de sang et de violence, traversent l'esprit de Sōma. Et la présence aimante de Kendappa Ō s'y superpose et en atténue, le temps de son étreinte, la douleur.

Oui, elle peut. Elle veut le faire. Elles scellent cette promesse d'un baiser.


	3. YashaAshura, forêt vierge

**Titre :** sur la route du Nord  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Rg Veda  
**Personnage/Couple :** Yasha Ō, Yasha Ō/Ashura si vous tenez à le voir ainsi  
**Rating :** de G à PG-13 / T selon l'importance que vous accordez à la métaphore.  
**Disclaimer :** tout est aux CLAMP, gloire à elles pour cette série.

**Thème :** "forêt vierge" et setting "passé" pour 31 jours

...whoops, je me suis encore amusée à donner un sens complètement tordu à un thème simple XD  
Tenez, faites-moi plaisir : ne lisez pas ce truc-là, passez plutôt directement au suivant, vous voulez bien ?  
175 mots qui ne mènent nulle part.

oOo

Kuyō a dit à Yasha Ō où se rendre, en espérant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ce destin qu'elle sait mieux que quiconque inéluctable mais auquel Ashura Ō souhaitait échapper, en souvenir de son Roi, elle aurait voulu elle aussi qu'il ne se réalise pas. Au contraire de son souhait hélas, sa prophétie éveille la curiosité du jeune Yasha ; il refusait d'y croire lui-même : Comment, lui, si puissant, se faire tuer par un enfant qu'il élèvera ?  
Juste pour voir ce qui arriverait, il est parti chercher l'enfant.

Sur le chemin devant Yasha Ō se dresse un monument végétal, enchevêtré, semblant infranchissable. La forêt de Māyā s'est formée voici trois cents ans et personne n'a jamais pu la pénétrer.  
Chose étrange, il suffit pourtant à Yasha Ō de brandir son sabre pour qu'elle s'écarte devant lui et lui livre passage vers son cœur. À lui seul, pour la toute première fois, la Māyā livre son secret.

Il y aurait là une curieuse métaphore à voir, mais Yasha Ō est bien trop réservé pour la formuler lui-même.


	4. Zôchô, Kendappa, flûte ou pipeau

Maintenant qu'on est là, je me pose une question existentielle. Voilà mon recueil de drabbles Rg Veda qui s'étoffe doucement (avec une qualité peut-être assez variable) et je me demande : mon tout premier drabble, celui qui sert d'introduction à ma fic "Cheveux et caresses", ne serait-il pas plus à sa place ici ? Avez-vous un avis sur cette question ?

* * *

**Titre :** flûte ou pipeau  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Rg Veda  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kendappa Ō, Zōchō Ten ; Kendappa/Sōma  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

**Thème :** "Flûte" pour 31 jours

282 mots et pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de cherche à faire un compte rond, ça me plaît bien comme ça.

oOo

Pour le jeune prince qui s'étonne de voir sa douce musicienne discuter avec un guerrier, Zōchō Ten invente spontanément un mensonge, à l'image de l'idée romanesque qu'il se fait de la belle Kendappa Ō. Des leçons de flûte ! en voilà une drôle de trouvaille. Derrière la reconnaissance de Kendappa Ō pour cette curieuse parole qui cache un mensonge bien plus grand, Zōchō Ten lit aussi de l'amusement :  
"Général du Sud, quelle créativité ! Vous êtes un artiste dans votre genre, vous aussi.  
-Que non, Princesse. Ce sont des filles comme vous, comme la jeune soeur de notre chère Karura Ō ou comme ma petite femme, qui le sont. Moi je ne suis qu'un gros rustre incapable de reconnaître à sa juste valeur le chant des oiseaux."

Kendappa Ō rit légèrement, par politesse, devant la fausse modestie du guerrier soi-disant 'rustre'. Toutefois, quelque chose dans ce discours la dérange :  
"Ne parlons plus d'oiseaux, Zōchō Ten, voulez-vous ?  
-À votre guise. Parlons donc plutôt jeunesse, cela vous sied mieux : ce jeune prince que vous venez d'envoyer promener mérite un peu de votre attention, vous savez. C'est un gentil garçon et c'est une toute autre musique que celle que vous jouez pour son père qu'il vous demanderait."

Kendappa Ō acquiesce, par principe, et prend poliment congé. Intérieurement, elle s'étonne encore des propos du Général : comment, après dame Kisshō Ten et Sōma, même lui se mêle de lui parler de Ten Ō ? Elle a pourtant bien plus important à penser ! Partant de là, son esprit dérive vers Sōma. L'oiseau dont Zōchō Ten a gardé le passage secret lui fait espérer que Karura Ō rejoindra le groupe de Yasha Ō, et avec lui celle qu'elle aime. Comme elle l'envie...


	5. Kendappa, Karura, amour et amitié

**Titre :** d'amour et d'amitié  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kendappa Ō, Karura Ō ; side Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Notes :** ficlet initialement écrite pour l'international Femslash Day, mais bon, elle est plus sur l'amitié que sur un couple. Et je continue à me demander si je ne devrais pas déplacer mon drabble Kendappa/Sōma de "Cheveux et caresses" ici ?  
**Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Les gens s'imaginent souvent, à partir du moment où une femme aime une autre femme, qu'elle aime toutes les femmes, sans distinction. Dans son propre palais, Kendappa Ō ne fait aucun mystère de son amour pour Sōma et personne ne dit rien. À l'extérieur, c'est plus délicat. Il lui a déjà fallu remettre en place un malotru qui s'était permis une rélexion blessante sur l'empressement de la reine musicienne à rencontrer, en privé, son amie Karura Ō.  
C'est une amie d'enfance, une amie très chère qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis longtemps, et leur relation ne regarde personne d'autre ! Si encore c'était Sōma qui était jalouse, elle lui expliquerait en riant. Mais ça ..!

Dans le secret de son coeur, peut-être, oui, a-t-elle aimé ou cru aimer Karura plus qu'en « simple » amie autrefois. Quand elles ont commencé à grandir, qu'elles devenaient femmes, reines, avaient de plus en plus d'obligation et de moins en moins loisir de se voir. Peut-être, Kendappa s'est-elle découvert du désir. Oui ou non, personne n'a à le savoir. De toute façon toute incertitude qu'elle a pu avoir sur ce point lui a passé depuis longtemps. Karura Ō est son amie, rien de plus, et surtout rien de moins.  
La confiance qu'elles ont toutes les deux est différente de celle qu'elle a avec Sōma, et toute aussi importante. Elle ne laissera personne les insulter, elle-même, Karura Ō ou Sōma, en amalgamant le tout là où il n'y a pas lieu et en s'en moquant.


	6. Kômoku, Kendappa, force et dominance

**Titre **: rapport de force  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple **: Kōmoku Ten, Kendappa Ŏ  
**Gradation **: PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: CLAMP

**Prompt **: "n'est pas dominant celui qu'on croit"  
pour Alaiya  
**Nombre de mots **: 175

oOo

Cette petite musicienne qui outrage Tamara, derrière ses mauvaises manières, est plutôt jolie, admet Kōmoku Ten. Bien sûr, se dit-il, Taishaku Ten est un être trop froid pour éprouver de sentiments, mais il apprécie sa compagnie : peut-être n'est-elle pour lui qu'un son de harpe, un sourire et un corps offert, sans rien de personnel dedans. Sans attachement impliqué. N'importe qui pourrait-il, alors, s'emparer selon son bon vouloir de cette courtisane ?

L'idée le séduit. Lui, Général de l'Ouest, montrerait volontiers à cette petite impertinente la force des Shiten-ô. Une simple musicienne, ça serait facile de l'écraser, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ne serait-ce cette étrange pression qui se dégage d'elle. La fille de son ancien collègue, Jikoku Ten...

Non, elle n'est clairement pas l'oie blanche qu'il aurait voulue. Elle comprend clairement ses avances, et au lieu de les contourner, elle lui répond franchement. Les yeux de Kendappa Ô étincèlent. Elle éclate de rire. Froidement, elle lui assène que s'il veut tenter sa chance, cela sera à ses risques et périls à _lui_.


	7. KujakuYasha, père et mère

**Titre **: substituts  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple **: Kujaku/Yasha Ŏ  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: CLAMP

**Prompt **: "père et mère"  
pour Petite Dilly  
**Nombre de mots **: 200

oOo

« Vous faites un père fort acceptable, Yasha Ō. Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit : qu'il serait préférable pour le développement d'un enfant de lui offrir deux figures parentales, deux polarités différentes pour s'identifier. »

Yasha Ō n'a pas assez de répondant pour rétorquer que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Yasha Ō ne se pense pas comme un père, juste comme un protecteur d'Ashura. (Surtout qu'Ashura a déjà un père, Ashura Ō, et il ne cherchera pas à remplacer la mémoire de son roi.)

« Je vois, vous êtes un grand timide. Je vais donc prendre les devants et proposer moi-même bien que ça ne soit pas l'usage ainsi : j'accepte de jouer le rôle de la maman adoptive. Hehehe, je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour les tâches ménagères mais je ne pourrais pas faire pire que sa mère naturelle, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est tellement adorable qu'on a tout de suite envie de le materner. »

Yasha Ō continue à ignorer les élucubrations de Kujaku.

« Ah, oui. Vous craignez pour son équilibre, peut-être : et s'il venait à surprendre une scène originelle entre Papa et Maman ? Allons, allons. Ça ne dépend que de vous, ça. »


	8. SômaKendappa, cheveux et caresses

Repost - ce drabble était initialement posté avec la fic "Cheveux et Caresses" qui est une version bien plus longue de la même idée de départ, datant du 25 décembre 04.  


* * *

**Titre : **Cheveux et caresses (version courte)  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Couple : **Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
**Genre : **amour/vie quotidienne  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP ; le titre est emprunté à un chapitre de _Clover_, toujours des CLAMP.

**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Kendappa Ō est une reine puissante, mais Kendappa Ō a aussi sa fierté et sa pudeur. Elle ne laisse pas n'importe qui la voir vulnérable. Elle ne laisse pas ses servantes l'assister au bain et au coucher. Elle n'accorde ses instants d'intimités qu'à une personne de confiance. Le soir venu, c'est Sōma qui voit glisser les vêtements et qui ôte le diadème, qui libère la longue chevelure.  
Ensuite, Kendappa Ō lui retourne cette faveur, et il n'y a plus entre elles que la caresse des cheveux qui glissent sur la peau nue, la soie qui coule sur leur deux corps.


	9. KendappaSôma, force et faiblesse

**Titre :** force et faiblesse  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Rg Veda  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kendappa Ō, Kendappa/Sōma  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

**Thèmes :** "la loi du plus fort" et "yuri" pour 31 jours (14 mars 09)  
**Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'aux tomes 9 et 10  
environ 230 mots - pas de compte exact cette fois

oOo

Kendappa Ō n'aime pas les faibles. Elle ne veut vivre entourée que de gens forts et Sōma en fait partie. (Contrairement à ce que les gens s'imaginent en voyant sa douceur apparente, elle n'a jamais été assez généreuse pour recueillir comme ça une fille perdue et prendre soin d'elle si elle ne respectait pas sa force, au moins sa force mentale avant de prouver que physiquement aussi, elle se défendait bien.)

Seulement, le plus fort dans ce Tenkai, ça reste Taishaku Ten ; aussi longtemps qu'il le restera, Kendappa Ō se soumettra à ses ordres. De son plein gré.

Malgré sa résolution, Sōma ne sera jamais assez forte pour le vaincre, et Kendappa Ō ne reviendra pas sur la promesse qu'elle s'est faite. Elle est têtue, c'est son gros défaut. Sa faiblesse, en quelque sorte.

Malgré toute la puissance de Jikoku Ten, Kendappa Ō n'est pas assez forte pour vivre sans Sōma.  
Elle ne supporte pas son absence, elle ne supporte pas ce qu'elle sent qu'elle va devenir sans elle.  
Elle ne blâme pas Sōma pour cela, seulement elle-même.

Kendappa Ō ne veut vivre entourée que de gens forts... et elle s'est découverte ô combien faible, face à la perte de Sōma. Autant n'en faire encore qu'à sa tête, peu importe ce que penseront les gens : elle préfère suivre Sōma et la rejoindre dans la mort que de continuer à vivre si elle n'est plus là.


	10. Kendappa, Sôma, humour noir

**Titre** : _blood in the water_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sōma, Kendappa Ō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP pour les personnages et un soupçon de Pratchett (de loin) pour l'inspiration de la situation et des réactions

**Avertissements** : du sang !

**Prompt** : "nettoyer la cuvette des WC"  
(proposé par Tygresse pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Sōma/Kendappa Ō)

**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

« Sōma, il y a un assassin mort à sortir de la salle d'aisance.  
- Mort ? Ma reine, les assassins, c'est à moi de les éliminer pour vous !  
- He bien, il m'a attaquée là où même toi tu n'es pas censée m'accompagner. Mais tout va bien, comme tu peux le voir.  
- Mais vous êtes couverte de sang ! »

Effectivement. Mais Kendappa Ō est toujours égale à elle-même calme et souriante, sa harpe à la main, même couverte de sang après qu'un ninja ait tenté de troubler son intimité.

« Du sang, oui : le sien ; il avait un poignard qui s'est... retourné contre lui. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour ôter son cadavre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait _énormément_ de sang ;  
(et Sōma s'en rendra bientôt compte par elle-même : sur les murs, sur le sol, sur le trône, dans l'eau au point qu'elle soit toute rouge)  
je ne peux pas demander cela à une simple suivante. »  
(Non. Elle n'aurait pas pu.)

« Mais qui a bien pu l'envoyer ?  
- Ah. J'ai oublié le nom qu'il a prononcé, mais c'était celui d'une dame, il me semble... Une certaine "Tamara", peut-être.  
- Pas très efficace de sa part...  
- Non, mais qu'importe ?  
- Oui, tant mieux s'il était si peu compétent. »

À son tour de l'être, maintenant, mais d'une toute autre façon, soupire Sōma à part elle.


	11. Kujaku et ses parents, monstre

**Titre** : stigmates  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kujaku, Sonsei Ō/L'Empereur céleste  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : enfance de Kujaku, tome 10

**Prompt** : "Il ne peut qu'assister à l'envol de la princesse, emportée par les ailes qui ont surgi de son corps."  
D'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les ailes qui ont surgi de son corps ont achevé de marquer Kujaku comme un être anormal. Son propre pouvoir révélé, la chose en lui qu'il voulait utiliser pour mourir et libérer sa mère, n'a pas eu l'effet escompté.  
Cette manifestation surnaturelle a au contraire achevé le peu de santé mentale qu'il restait à Sonsei Ō.

Kujaku reste seul, couvert du sang de sa mère, à la merci des gardes qui crient à l'abomination, sous le regard encore plus horrifié de son père.

« Si seulement tu n'étais jamais né… reproche à son tour l'Empereur dans un murmure.  
» Tuez-le. Tuez ce monstre ! »


	12. Taishaku Ten, le prix à payer

**Titre** : si c'est le prix à payer  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Taishaku Ten, Taishaku/Ashura Ō sous-entendu  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : promesse du tome 10  
**Avertissements** : glauque

**Prompt** : "Pas de sentimentalisme. Au besoin il fera faire la besogne par ses hyènes."  
d'après presKunange  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pas de sentimentalisme ; au besoin, il faisait faire la besogne par ses hyènes. Taishaku Ten a renoncé à ses sentiments il y a des siècles de cela, ne maintenant qu'une façade de cruauté : faire souffrir les autres pour oublier comme il souffrait lui-même.

Il a promis à Ashura Ō qu'il serait assez fort pour cela, mais parfois, même pour lui, c'est fatigant d'être un tyran sans cœur. Fort heureusement, depuis son ascension au trône, quantité de charognards se pressent autour de lui, mendiant des restes de pouvoir et accomplissant ses volontés avec une diligence que même lui trouve écœurante.


	13. YashaAshura, fort pout toi

**Titre** : pour toi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : RG Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yasha Ō, Ashura  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Ashura et Yasha-o, « fort », 1/3  
pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

_Es-tu vraiment fort, Yasha ?_

La question résonne encore dans sa tête. On disait de Yasha Ō qu'il était le plus fort des Dieux Guerriers sous les ordres des Quatre Généraux. Et pourtant, pourtant, il n'avait pas su protéger son clan, sa famille, sa plus grande responsabilité.

_Si tu es fort, tu ne mourras pas à cause de moi._

Son clan est mort à cause de lui pourtant, parce qu'il s'est cru plus fort que la malédiction des Ashura. Mais il ne mourrait pas lui-même tant que cet enfant-là aurait besoin d'être protégé. Il deviendrait encore plus fort. _Cet enfant-là_, il ne le laissera jamais mourir.

_Pour toi je le ferai._


	14. YashaAshura, leur lien

**Titre** : la force de leurs liens  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : RG Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yasha Ō, Ashura  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Ashura et Yasha-o, « fort », 2/3  
pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : tome 10  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pendant quelques semaines, Yasha Ō a parcouru le Tenkai, l'innocent enfant Ashura à ses côtés. Par la faute de leur association, beaucoup de sang a coulé, le leur et celui de beaucoup d'autres.  
Pendant de longs mois ensuite, Yasha Ō est resté en faction devant le corps comme momifié d'un Ashura désormais adulte et trop dangereux pour ce monde. La force de son attachement à Yasha Ô ne suffit pas à contrebalancer sa puissance de destruction.

Quand le sacrifice de Kujaku lui rend vie et liberté l'étreinte entre Yasha Ō et Ashura aurait la force de briser toutes les chaînes.


	15. YashaAshura, le poids de leur souhait

whew, un prompt, trois réponses différentes...

**

* * *

Titre** : la force d'assumer  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : RG Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yasha Ō, Ashura  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Ashura et Yasha-o, « fort », 3/3  
pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : tome 10  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Ils sont morts à cause de moi. Tous ! je n'ai pas été assez fort pour museler mon côté sombre et ils en ont payé le prix…  
- Tu es en vie. Nous sommes en vie tous les deux. C'était notre promesse et nous l'avons tenue.  
- Pourtant…  
- Tu _es_ fort, Ashura. Tu as brisé ta malédiction toi-même.  
- Non, avec toi. Et si j'avais pu le faire plus tôt.. ! »

Mais il est trop tard pour les regrets. Comme son père avant lui, Ashura portera le poids de son souhait – avec Yasha Ō à ses côtés, il aura la force de le faire.


	16. KendappaSôma, le poids des secrets

**Titre : **une part de secret  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sôma/Kendappa Ô  
**Genre : **gen-ish/doux-amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« le poids des secrets » pour Nelja  
**Nombre de mots : **~150

oOo

Sôma n'a jamais fait mystère de son clan : elle en porte le nom ; ni de son but : la vengeance contre Taishaku Ten. Elle garde toutefois un secret : celui de l'immortalité. Elle comme ceux de son clan sont tous des guérisseurs de grand pouvoir, mais elle tait l'étendue réelle de leurs capacités qui de toute façon disparaîtront avec elle. Elle pense protéger Kendappa Ô en se taisant, en n'attirant pas inutilement l'attention sur elles.

Elle devine que Kendappa Ô elle aussi doit avoir quelque chose à cacher : qu'elle l'ait ainsi recueillie et veille sur elle et ses désirs de vengeance contre l'Empereur , l'aide au lieu de l'entraver, malgré sa position de première musicienne de la cour ? Elle ne demande jamais quoi, ne cherche pas à savoir. Elle préfère penser que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.


	17. Kujaku, par lui même

**Titre **: par lui-même  
**Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Rg Veda  
**Personnage **: Kujaku  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: CLAMP

**Prompt **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Nelja (et Dilly)

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Il y a peut-être un avantage à avoir vécu son enfance enfermé : si Kujaku ignore les usages du monde et n'est pas à sa place en société, il est également libre de ses contraintes habituelles. Et sa malédiction s'accompagne de grands pouvoirs, comme si le destin cherchait un peu à compenser de l'avoir chargé du péché de ses parents.  
Les récits dont l'avait bercé sa défunte mère ne l'aident pas autant qu'ils devraient, mais ça n'est pas grave : les étoiles lui parlent et il y lit ce qu'il a à faire. Tant bien que mal, il se débrouillera. Seul.


	18. Sôma, ce qui fait son destin

**Titre **: ce qui trace un destin**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Rg Veda  
**Personnage **: Sōma  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: CLAMP

**Prompt **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Dilly (et Nelja)

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Elle a commencé comme un bourgeon anonyme au bout de la lignée Sōma ; une jeune fille pleine de promesses, peut-être pas encore très douée pour l'art de ses ancêtres, mais toute prête à apprendre et à s'améliorer. Ils n'ont jamais été un clan très important : pas des guerriers, pas des créateurs, affiliés à aucun autre ; mais excellents soigneurs, leur science profitait à tous.

Quand Taishaku a attaqué à la racine le problème que lui posaient leurs capacités et les a réduits en cendres, elle est tombée avec eux, abandonnant la voie du soin pour celle des armes.


	19. KendappaSôma, heureuses ensemble

**Titre** : Elles étaient si heureuses ainsi ensemble…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sōma et Kendappa Ō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompts** : les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « _big spoon/little spoon_ » (décembre '11)  
pour Flo Nelja  
**Nombre de mots** : 13 x 100

oOo

o1. _qui porte la culotte _:

Tout le monde pense de la princesse musicienne qu'elle est une fleur fragile innocente, et de sa garde du corps que voilà une jeune fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut et n'hésite pas. Sōma elle-même n'est pas loin de le penser, quoiqu'elle devine des profondeurs supplémentaires à sa reine : Kendappa Ō est bien douce et raffinée, et incapable du moindre mal, mais pas ignorante du monde pour autant. Et si elle donne l'illusion de se laisser faire dans les mains de Sōma, cette dernière sait parfaitement qui d'elles deux tient les rênes de leur relation et du reste.

o

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite_ :

Kendappa Ō aime jouer de la harpe et Sōma aime écouter Kendappa Ō jouer. Sa musique est si belle, elle apaise son âme. Et elle aime la regarder : elle est si belle, ses mains légères et vives caressent son instrument sont à elles seules déjà un spectacle. Et ressentir sa présence, la tiédeur de son corps, son aura, son parfum suave... elle est musique et poème à la fois.

Quand elle joue pour d'autres, Kendappa se concentre pleinement sur sa musique et ne pense plus à rien d'extérieur. Mais avec Sōma, elle s'efforce de vibrer à l'unisson de son cœur.

o

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin_ :

Que Gandaraja soit un palais flottant ne le rend pas moins luxueux que les demeures fixes. Il possède toutes les accommodations nécessaires à une vie confortable. Ses réserves d'eau, de vivres, de combustibles, de tout ce qui peut être nécessaire, sont toujours correctement approvisionnées.

La salle d'eau peut fournir douches, bains, tièdes, chauds, brûlants, et même parfumés, que la reine et ses invités peuvent désirer. Rien ne vient jamais à manquer. Même quand la reine veut laver sa chevelure interminable. Quant aux ressources de temps et de main-d'œuvre nécessaires à la tâche, elle les a également à profusion.

o

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Kendappa Ō aime les fêtes, et les gens du Tenkai en retour aiment la voir égayer encore plus leurs réjouissances. À la Fêtes des Étoiles la princesse musicienne a joué pour tous et toutes et s'est vue offrir mille cadeaux de la part des convives ; elle a accepté avec grâce les plus triviaux.

- Sōma, allons donc faire le tour du festival et arrêtons-nous à toutes les échoppes de nourriture.  
- Toutes ?  
- Faisons-leur honneur : je veux juste goûter à tout, et puis tout ce que nous aurons de trop, il y aura toujours des fêtards ravis d'en recevoir en partage.

o

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent_ :

On ne plaisante pas avec l'étiquette à la cour, non plus qu'avec les apparences quand on est un agent de divertissement, à peine mieux qu'un bibelot, pour l'Empereur. Pour être juste, Taishaku Ten n'a sans doute que faire de la couleur des robes et de la forme des bijoux de sa musicienne attitrée, tant qu'elle ne fait aucune fausse note. Mais le reste des courtisans, oui, la regarde de près.

- La rose ou la bleue ?  
- Les deux vous iront à ravir.  
- Je n'en doute pas, Sōma, mais j'ai besoin d'un avis. C'est très important. Laquelle ?  
- Ça m'est égal.  
- Si, choisis !

o

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage_ :

Imaginez-vous une reine de clan faire elle-même le ménage de ses appartements ? Impensable ! Elle en serait capable, mais ça ne se fait pas. Quant à Sōma, elle n'est pas une servante non plus. C'est une guerrière, désormais. Pour Kendappa Ō elle ferait n'importe quoi, mais on lui dit de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Si l'on parle maintenant d'un ménage au sens figuré, se débarrasser de fâcheux, alors c'est le travail de Sōma. Personne ne touchera sa princesse ! Mais s'il arrive, rarement, qu'un intrus parvienne à la contourner, Kendappa Ō est heureusement de taille à s'en débarrasser seule.

o

o7. _qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_ :

Quand Kendappa Ō demande à Sōma à quels divertissements elle veut occuper ses soirées, après ses longues journées d'entraînement, celle-ci répond invariablement,  
- Vous écouter jouer un peu de lyre, ma Dame.  
Et Kendappa Ō aime jouer, et jouer pour Sōma, mais tout de même, cette petite a besoin de plus de culture et de diversité dans sa vie !

o

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

Depuis le premier jour où elle a recueillie cette inconnue armée de son couteau et de son désespoir, Kendappa Ō s'est employée à changer sa vie, pour le mieux si possible. Elle reconnaît comme essentiel pour Sōma son désir de vengeance et elle n'essaiera pas de l'en dissuader, mais elle veut bien la voir faire des détours :

- Tout viendra en temps et en heure et je ne veux pas te voir t'épuiser à la tâche. Et si tu t'effondres sans parvenir à ton but, hm ? Alors ce soir, changeons-nous les idées : il y a un festival populaire, accompagne-moi !

o

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_ :

Sōma se réveille en sursaut, glacée par un cauchemar. Il ne fait pas réellement froid et pourtant, elle tremble de tous ses membres. Elle vient de revivre le massacre de son clan, et, pire encore, de voir sa bien-aimée Kendappa Ō assassinée en prime.

Elle serre les couvertures autour d'elle pour se réconforter. Il ne fait jamais froid dans Gandaraja. Si le palais cessait de fonctionner, cela voudrait dire que l'aura protectrice de la reine du clan s'est éteinte. Son cauchemar réalisé...  
Mais enfin, ça serait ridicule : qui aurait bien l'iniquité de s'en prendre à Kendappa Ō et pourquoi ?

o

10. _qui prend toutes les couvertures_ :

Il ne fait jamais froid dans Gandaraja, jamais, même quand la reine doit s'en absenter un moment. Et si elle doit quitter le palais plus d'une journée et que Sōma l'accompagne, où qu'elles dorment ailleurs, elles sont en paix ensemble.

Depuis qu'une fois, pour jouer, Kendappa Ō a fait disparaître tous les draps et couvertures pour prendre Sōma dans ses bras, blottie tout contre elle et s'enrouler toutes deux dans son immense chevelure, elles ne dorment désormais plus que comme ça, comme attachées l'une à l'autre.

- Au diable la soie ou la laine : la couverture de mon cur c'est toi !

o

11. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_ :

Sōma ne possède plus rien, que son nom, celui de son clan mort. Même sa vie est maintenant la propriété tout autant de sa bienfaitrice qui l'a sauvée, que de ses ancêtres qu'elle se doit d'honorer. Le moindre de ses vêtements armes, ce sont des cadeaux de Kendappa Ō. En tant que tels, elle en prend un soin méticuleux.  
La reine, étant chez elle, étale ses richesses comme bon lui semble : partout qu'elle aille dans le palais, Sōma sait chez qui elle se trouve. À qui elle appartient. Par moments elle pourrait _presque_ s'y fondre et oublier sa première affiliation...

o

12. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_ :

Sans qu'elles sachent trop comment, Sōma, d'invitée puis de garde du corps, devient en plus une sorte de super-intendante au palais, à faire le lien entre les besoins de sa reine et les servantes qui se chargent de les combler. Il y a bien une intendante et une gouvernante officielles qui veillent à la tenue du palais tout entier, mais, officieusement, Sōma vérifie toujours auprès d'elles que rien ne manque et que, quand il en survient un problème, on le leur a déjà signalé, et qu'elles sont déjà en train de prendre des mesures.

- Comme tu veilles sur moi...

o

13. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

Kendappa Ō connaît chaque date importante pour le Tenkai en général et son clan en particulier. En tant que musicienne de cour, elle doit être très au courant de ce qui se passe, et en tant que reine, elle s'assure de la bonne marche de son petit peuple. Elle anticipe le retour des événements périodiques et mesure le temps écoulé depuis chaque changement.

Sōma, insouciante autrefois, focalisée sur un seul but désormais, ne retient qu'un moment : celui où sa vie a basculé. Kendappa Ō distingue des étapes successives à leur rencontre : l'avoir ramassée, son premier réveil, son premier nouveau sourire...


	20. Ashura et la flamme de Mâyâ

oh yeah depuis la dernière fois des menus déroulants à personnages ont été ajoutés, _yeah!_

**Titre** : Mâyâ  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnage** : Ashura  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Car alors, il lui serait plus facile de la réduire en cendres. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Réduire en cendres tous les obstacles, tel est le pouvoir de Mâyâ. Ashura Ô est censé s'en servir avec sagesse et parcimonie, pour le service de son Empereur.

Personne n'a appris au dernier enfant du clan, orphelin avant même sa naissance, à la maîtriser. C'est comme un jouet entre ses mains. Le pouvoir brûle en lui, indompté, et c'est la flamme qui contrôle son porteur au lieu de l'inverse.  
Si son entourage s'inquiète de son côté sombre, personne ne mesure vraiment le danger et ne peut rien y changer.

Les sceaux des Étoiles Noires ne le retiendront pas longtemps.


	21. AshuraYasha, un démon, brûlant

**Titre** : logique brûlante  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages** : Ashura(\Yasha Ô), un démon  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Inu Yasha fait plus peur que lui. »  
d'après Chonaku sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début à milieu de série  
**Avertissement** : violent  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Yasha fait plus peur que lui, explique Ashura au démon devant lui. Yasha est gentil, bien sûr, mais Yasha est très fort, et Yasha le gronde s'il fait des bêtises ; il prend alors l'air en colère ou bien tout triste et alors ça fait très mal, et Ashura déteste ça. L'idée que Yasha soit fâché est… terrifiante. Plus que tous les démons. Rendre Yasha triste, voilà la chose la plus horrible au monde pour Ashura. Et Yasha a dit qu'il serait triste si Ashura mourait.  
Donc il ne peut pas se laisser tuer par le démon. C'est lui qui le tuera.


	22. Aizenmyo, ce qu elle a été

**Titre** : tout ce qu'elle a été  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages** : Aizenmyo Ô vs le démon des glaces  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : CLAMP

**Prompts** : « Et il souhaitait voir son beau visage déformé par une souffrance inimaginable. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

+ CLAMP Day (1er avril)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : ça doit dater du tome 4 peut-être ?  
**Avertissements** : assez glauque et surtout gore  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son beau visage déformé par une souffrance inimaginable, Aizenmyo Ô quitte ce monde telle qu'il la connaissait.  
Bouchée après bouchée, le démon l'engloutit, sans toutefois la faire complètement disparaître. Son âme, ses souvenirs, ses rires d'enfant : tout ça sera bientôt fini, remplacé par les cris, les larmes et enfin l'oubli.

Mais bientôt, son visage qui faisait l'admiration de tous et qui a, pour sa perte, suscité l'appétit du démon, réapparaîtra. Les corps fusionnent, et ensuite vient la plénitude. Le démon ne se reconnaît plus mais sa métamorphose l'enchante.  
Tant de beauté et de sérénité après tant de douleur, c'est encore meilleur !


	23. Rasetsu et son clan, abandonnés

**Titre** : son destin était celui d'un lâche  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple** : Rassetsu/Shara, clan Yasha  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Et pas parce qu'elle s'était senti trahie quand il les [avait] abandonné. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

+ CLAMP Day (1er avril)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
**Note/****Avertissement** : décidément, je crois que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette famille royale et son irresponsabilité ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il les a abandonnés, regrette parfois Rassetsu. Tous. Sa famille directe et tout son clan. Son père et son jeune frère. Il a fui. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la place qui revenait de plus de droit à Yama. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur de la prendre : bien trop de responsabilité.  
Il repense parfois, avec culpabilité. Mais plus si souvent.

Depuis qu'il a trouvé une femme humaine à aimer, c'est facile d'oublier ce qu'il a laiss derrière lui. Il peut se dire que sa place était effectivement ailleurs : entre ses bras. Et se sentir moins coupable...


	24. Yasha Ô et son clan, choix

**Titre : **Sa famille et ses choix  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yasha Ō et son clan ; Yasha/Ashura  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« protéger les siens » + contrainte accessoire "tabous" pour 31 jours (1er avril '13)  
**Prompt : **CLAMP Day  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **début de série  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Un Roi vit à la tête de son clan. Il guide la famille sous sa responsabilité, la protège. Il prend soin de chacun des êtres placés à sa suite. C'est censé être simple comme idée : est choisi pour être Roi le plus fort dans la branche dominante, le plus capable d'entre eux. Et toutes les branches du clan sont apparentées ; dans la famille on s'aime et on tient les uns aux autres. Le Roi tient à tout le monde. Sans clan, pas de roi...

Et voilà que Yasha Ō commet l'impensable et brise du même coup deux des pires tabous qui soient : il forge une alliance nouvelle avec le survivant maudit du clan Ashura, celui qui aurait dû être totalement annihilé, celui dont tout le monde doit faire comme s'il n'existait plus, voire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et pour protéger cet enfant étranger, il abandonne son propre clan, le laissant à son sort, pensant à grand tort le protéger en éloignant l'enfant Ashura : trop tard ; le pensant encore plus à tort capable de survivre quelque temps sans lui : juste assez pour que les autres payent sa trahison à sa place.

Yasha Ō a fait son choix, un choix terrible. Incapable de protéger les siens, sa famille de naissance comme telle était sa tâche, il ne lui reste plus qu'à tenter protéger Ashura, le semblant de famille qu'il a choisie lui-même, et en faire son nouveau destin. Il commence à peine à se rendre compte que la plus grande menace pour tout le monde, les autres comme Ashura, ça ne sont pas Taishaku-Ten et ses troupes mais bien Ashura lui-même. Malgré ce cuisant premier échéc, il croit encore avoir la force d'y faire face.  
Mais lui, qui le protègera des fantômes des enfants de son clan décimés qui questionnent ce choix ?


	25. TaishakuAshÔ, jusquà la folie

**Titre : **L'amour jusqu'à la folie destructrice  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Taishaku Ten - Ashura Ō  
**Genre : **love martyr/love makes you crazy  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« Et ton nom paraîtra, dans la race future, Aux plus cruels tyrans une cruelle injure. » pour 31 jours (17 mai '13)  
**Prompt : **IDAHo de manière très tordue ; j'avais besoin d'un couple slash célèbre et le thème du jour n'était pas joyeux du tout : oops... est-ce que j'obtiens l'effet inverse, du coup ?  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'au grand flash-back du dernier tome  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Taishaku Ten restera à jamais dans la mémoire du Tenkai comme un fou empli de haine et de violence, celui qui a mis le Tenkai à feu et à sang pour satisfaire ses désirs personnels. Fidèle jusqu'au bout, il n'a jamais révélé à personne sa motivation et les hommes, dans leur ignorance, absoudront Ashura Ō. C'est mieux ainsi, pense-t-il.

Mieux vaut que personne ne sache : que tant d'amour, d'un homme pour son enfant à naître, et d'un autre homme pour celui-ci, ai engendré tant de haine et de souffrances pour tant d'autres personnes... ça salirait l'idée même de l'amour. Personne ne s'étonnerait de l'objet de ces sentiments, mais leur intensité effrayante atteint la folie.

Taishaku Ten lui-même absout Ashura Ō et son désir : il est peut-être la cause de tout, mais c'est lui qui lui a permis de se réaliser. Contre une nuit de plaisir et l'illusion qu'il pouvait lui être utile, pour gagner un peu de son estime, il a mis le monde à ses pieds.

Il ne se leurre pas non plus : s'il ne lui avait pas offert cette solution, Ashura Ō en aurait trouvé une autre, pas forcément meilleure, peut-être encore pire. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait devoir faire pour protéger à la fois le Tenkai et le dernier souvenir laissé par Ashura Ō. Il n'a plus de remords quant aux tourments causés à d'autres, bien pâles à ses yeux en regards de qu'a souffert le seul homme qu'il aimait. Il regrette juste de ne l'avoir pas fait assez bien.

Il fut un tyran des plus cruels, au nom d'une raison inavouable, et n'a même pas atteint son but... Toute la haine que lui porteront ses sujets oppressés ne vaudra pas le dégoût qu'il ressent lui-même face à son échec.


	26. Taishaku, SomaKenda, inutile

encore une ficlet un peu longue par rapport aux drabbles, mais comme elle ira bien avec la précédente...

**Titre : **Contre un geste inutile  
**Auteur :** ylg/ malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couples : **Taishaku Ten (/Ashura Ō), Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« opposition » pour 31 jours (14 juin '13)  
**Prompt : **journée mondiale du Don du Sang ; merci Sōma pour l'interprétation fantastique  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **dernier tome  
**Nombre de mots : **575

oOo

Taishaku Ten est le premier à admettre qu'au cours de son règne, il a commis nombre d'ignominie. Il a juré de tenir le Royaume Céleste d'une main de fer, pour éviter un soulèvement qui le mènerait à sa ruine. Il pensait qu'en régnant par la terreur, il éviterait pire encore. Par esprit de vengeance envers le destin qui lui a ravi bonheur et tranquillité, il se montre peut-être plus cruel encore que nécessaire.  
Alors que le parti d'opposition mené par l'enfant d'Ashura se dresse face à lui, seule menace qu'il ait à prendre au sérieux, il ne doute toujours pas de la justesse de ses actions. Il n'admet pas encore qu'il en est au crépuscule de son règne. Tout ce qu'il a accompli jusqu'à ce jour ne vise qu'une chose : arrêter Ashura dans sa rébellion et préserver la paix du Ciel, en accord avec la seule promesse qu'il ait jamais faite, au seul être qu'il ait jamais estimé.

La trahison de son dernier Général ne le blesse même pas. Il ne la comprend que trop bien.  
Taishaku Ten et Kendappa Ō se ressemblent plus que quiconque voudrait l'admettre. Elle en avait conscience, il le reconnaît, mais les autres autour le nieraient encore farouchement.  
Elle savait Sōma condamnée d'avance, à l'échec et à la mort et n'a pas entravé sa course. Ça n'est pas cruauté qu'elle a décidé de la tuer de ses propres mains mais par déférence. Parce qu'elle reconnaissait sa valeur. Il fallait qu'elle meure au combat : que ça soit au moins face à quelqu'un qui l'avait en estime et ne la traiterait pas comme un simple animal nuisible à abattre, sans y penser.  
Et ça n'est pas par cruauté non plus que Taishaku Ten empêche la jeune Sōma de sauver la vie de Kendappa Ō. Jikoku Ten ne l'a pas aussi bien servi qu'elle aurait pu, qu'elle aurait dû ; elle en avait conscience et c'est pour un motif égoïste qu'elle a décidé de prendre sa propre vie. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il sait mieux que quiconque combien il est difficile de continuer à vivre dans un monde où l'être aimé à la folie n'est plus.  
Jikoku Ten a fait du bon travail : Sōma est déjà au-delà de toute aide et va mourir quoi qu'il advienne. La pitié lui dicte donc de ne pas la laisser soigner Kendappa Ō : pour la condamner à une éternité de souffrance, de solitude et de remords ?  
Vraiment, c'est par compassion qu'il leur accorde le repos à toutes deux, côte à côte, de trouver l'apaisement dans la mort. Celui qui lui sera refusé…

Le reste des rebelles, bien sûr, ne voit pas les choses ainsi. À moins d'avoir vécu ce qu'il a vécu, souffert ce qu'il a souffert, ils ne peuvent comprendre où en sont Sōma et Kendappa Ō. Non, leur vision des choses est radicalement opposée et ça n'est pas maintenant qu'elle changera. Il ne leur en veut pas. Leurs accusations ne l'atteignent pas et il a plus important à faire, de toute façon. Son véritable adversaire, celui qui scellera définitivement son destin, approche.


End file.
